


Hello Gourdgeous

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autumn, Ben owns a pumpkin farm, Bonfire, Devoted Reylo, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fall puns, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Soft boi Ben, TWD fall exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: The weather had cooled down significantly. Ben wore a plaid shirt with dark denim jeans and his black boots. Even though the wind was brisk, he rolled the sleeves due to the manual labor that was warming him from the inside out. He brushed a hand through his hair and peered around the farm.The first class had arrived and he was preparing the tractor to give them a hayride. Ben’s gaze kept falling to the school teacher who was leading the kindergarteners onto the stacks of hay. She was breathtakingly beautiful.Her chestnut hair was loose around her shoulders as the wind moved through her soft waves. Her cheeks were pink from the chill but he could see the freckles that dusted her nose. Her eyes were a bright hazel, offsetting the cream-colored sweater she wore. Her jeans hugged her bottom in all the right ways.





	Hello Gourdgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DyadamDriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyadamDriver/gifts).

> For Wren. I was so excited to receive your prompts! I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> "I would love something fall related like maybe meeting each other for the first time"

* * *

Skywalker Pumpkin Farm fell into Ben’s hands after his uncle retired last season. The farm had always been a home away from home for Ben. He enjoyed the autumn season as it was his favorite time of the year. 

The local schools in Chandrila county had already scheduled field trips throughout the coming weeks. Today marked the first day that a school group would be visiting, so Ben was up early getting the farm prepared. 

He had a stand already set up with various pie pumpkins. The students would each get to pick one to take home at the conclusion of their visit.

Ben walked towards the ticket counter and leaned down, resting his chin on his palm as he took in his mother’s serene expression. 

“Good morning, Ben,” Leia greeted him. “You’re up early.” 

“I have to get the farm ready. Are you okay sitting here all day?” Ben questioned. 

“I’m old, not dying, Benjamin; for God’s sake.” 

Ben rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t press his mother further, though he knew she had arthritis and sitting on the hard barstool behind the counter selling tickets wasn’t exactly comfortable. 

“I’m just worried about your back, mother,” Ben replied in a low voice. 

Leia leaned forward to kiss Ben on the cheek. 

“That’s sweet of you, honey, but if you’re really concerned for me then you should settle down with a nice woman and give me grandchildren.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Ben responded. 

He walked a few feet away, before pausing to turn in the dirt to look over his shoulder. 

“Love you, mom.” 

***

The weather had cooled down significantly. Ben wore a plaid shirt with dark denim jeans and his black boots. Even though the wind was brisk, he rolled the sleeves due to the manual labor that was warming him from the inside out. He brushed a hand through his hair and peered around the farm. 

The first class had arrived and he was preparing the tractor to give them a hayride. Ben’s gaze kept falling to the school teacher who was leading the kindergarteners onto the stacks of hay. She was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Her chestnut hair was loose around her shoulders as the wind moved through her soft waves. Her cheeks were pink from the chill but he could see the freckles that dusted her nose. Her eyes were a bright hazel, offsetting the cream-colored sweater she wore. Her jeans hugged her bottom in all the right ways. 

Ben shook himself from those thoughts, cranking the tractor engine and letting it roar to life. He jumped down from the seat and leaned back against the tractor, waiting for the gorgeous teacher to let him know she’d gotten the kids ready. 

As if he had summoned her, she appeared before him with a bright smile on her pretty pink lips. 

“Hey, I’ve got them all settled down if you’re ready to go. I’m Rey, by the way.” 

She extended her hand and Ben took it in his own. 

“I’m Ben. Let me know if you need anything while you’re here.”

She grinned as she walked back towards the trailer full of hay. In her absence, her students were bouncing up and down excitedly. Ben climbed back up onto the tractor and peered over his shoulder to see Rey taking a seat at the front of the trailer. Her eyes met his and they shared a soft glance. 

***

The hayride gave the children a chance to experience all that the farm had to offer. They stopped at the petting zoo, letting the kids jump down to give the animals some feed. All it took to carroll them back onto the hayride was the mere mention of the silo slide, which was their next stop. 

Ben leaned up against the tractor as the kids lined up to each take their turn going down the slide. Rey approached him, taking the spot by his side as she crossed her arms and watched her kids eyes light up with excitement. 

Ben couldn’t help it… he had to talk to her. Rey was far too infatuating. 

“Did you always want to be a school teacher?” he found himself asking. 

“Oh, well,” she started. “Yes, I’ve always wanted to teach children— you know, let them know that somebody believes in them.” 

Ben could tell there was more to the story but he wouldn’t push her. He did want to know more about her, but that would take time. Time that they didn’t have. The students would soon be picking out their pumpkins and then they were scheduled to eat a small lunch before returning to the school bus. 

“Hey, if it’s not too forward of me, would you want to come by the farm later tonight? We can have a bonfire. Only if you want to though. No pressure.” 

Ben wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. They had only just met. Why would she want to hang out with a complete stranger? 

“Sure, that sounds lovely, Ben.” 

He mouth gaped open in shock. He had been preparing for her to decline. 

“Oh,” he replied. “Oh great! Want to say seven? Does that work for you?” 

Rey tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and nodded her head. Her cheeks were tinged with a pink blush. 

“Yes, seven is perfect.” 

***

“I’ve never seen you so worked up before,” Leia observed as Ben paced back and forth in the farm house. He was baking a fresh pumpkin pie. He opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of homemade apple cider. 

Everything needed to be perfect for tonight. 

“Do you have a hot date or something?” his mother pressed with a knowing smirk on her face. 

Ben packed the picnic basket with a large fleece blanket and the cider with two mugs. He brushed a hand through his unruly hair. 

“If you must know, yes. Well, sort of. I’m not sure if it’s considered a date or not.” 

Leia grinned from ear to ear. “And who would the lucky lady be?” 

“Nobody you know,” Ben answered. “She’s a teacher.” 

“The pretty brunette?” 

Ben bit his lower lip. “How’d you know?” 

Leia reached up and clutched his cheek. “Son, I saw the way she was looking at you.” 

That was the mother in her talking. She was seeing what she wanted to see. Rey couldn’t be interested in him in the way he was smitten with her. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Leia chuckled. “Ben, that girl was very interested. Don’t think I missed the way she was checking you out when you lifted those pumpkins onto the stand. 

“I don’t know,” Ben said, still not convinced. 

“Well, I do,” Leia insisted. 

She walked over to Ben and he leaned down so she could press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Alright son, I’m heading home. Call if you need anything.” She paused and then smirked. “Though I have an inkling you’ll be too busy to call.”

“Mother!” 

***

Ben was nervously poking at the fire pit, moving the logs around as the flames rose. The sun was low in the sky, painting the corn fields a gleaming gold. 

The picnic basket was placed on a log that had been turned into a table. Ben made sure to spread out the blankets beside it so they wouldn’t have to sit on the grass and dirt. He brought a few extra blankets in case Rey got cold. 

His insecurities started to get the better of him, wondering if she would even show up, it was already 7:05. He frowned at the bonfire and brushed a hand through his hair. 

“Hey, Ben,” Rey called out, waving as she made her way over to where he was standing. 

_ She had actually shown up.  _

“Hey,” Ben replied. 

Rey threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Ben relaxed into her embrace and let her intoxicating scent wash over him. 

When they broke apart, Ben gestured to the blankets and asked if she would like some pumpkin pie. Rey nodded and took a seat on the blanket. 

Ben opened the basket and pulled out the refreshments, placing paper plates and red solo cups on the log table. After serving her a slice of the pie, he poured her a cup of cider. 

Rey smiled as she scooped a bite of the pie onto her plastic fork. Her eyes widened and she moaned. Ben felt his dick twitch in his jeans at the sound. He bit the inside of his cheek and averted his eyes. 

“Did you make this?” Rey questioned. 

“Yes, from the pie pumpkins. The cider is fresh, also.” 

“Wow, Ben. This is incredible.” 

She scooted closer to him on the blanket, leaning her back against his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Ben wrapped an arm around her middle and felt her shiver against him. 

“Cold?” he asked. 

“A little.” 

“I have more blankets,” Ben suggested. 

Rey pressed a kiss to the sensitive flesh of his neck. His arm tightened around her waist as he felt her warm breath against his skin. 

“I think you can keep me warm, Ben.” 

He looked into her eyes, studying her expressions. What did this beautiful woman see in him? He wasn’t anything special. And she was stunning. His complete bewilderment in the idea that Rey could actually be interested in him came off wrong. Rey was starting to pull away, insecurities painting her face as she looked off to the side. 

“Sorry, I’m not usually so forward. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” 

“No, no.” Ben said, reaching for her hand. “I just really like you, Rey.” 

His cheeks burned from his honesty. His admission was sure to send her running for the hills. 

“I like you a lot. So much that… well, I’m selfish, Rey. I want more than just tonight, but if all you want is this moment…” 

Rey surprised him by pressing her lips against his. Ben cupped her cheeks and kissed her back, relishing the  _ taste  _ of her mouth. 

When she pulled away, she was grinning from ear to ear. 

“I feel it too,” Rey offered. 

Ben kissed her, again and again, as Rey pulled him down on top of her on the blanket. He settled himself between her splayed thighs, caressing her slender neck with gentle touches. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms looped around his shoulders, urging him to press their bodies closer. 

Their lips met in a flurry of heated kisses. When Ben came up for breath, he smiled down at Rey as he whispered, “you’re so beautiful.” 

Her hands smoothed over his shoulders to his chest. She then started to unbutton his flannel shirt. Her fingers burned a path down his abdominals as each inch of skin was revealed. 

Ben shucked the material off, returning his lips to hers, swallowing her moans.

“Mmm, you’re jacked,” Rey said, following it up with a giggle, “get it, like a Jack-O-Lantern.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that was corny,” Ben smirked, eyeing the corn stalks that surrounded them. 

His hand slipped under her sweater, tracing patterns against her skin. Ben’s humorous tone subsided in lieu of the effect Rey was having on him. His smirk vanished as his lips parted in desire, his eyes drinking her in.

Rey pushed against his shoulder and yanked her sweater over her head. Ben let out a groan at the sight of Rey laid out beneath him in nothing but her jeans and a black lace bra. She reached for his hand and guided it to her breast. 

Her tits fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Ben brushed his thumb across her nipple and ground his erection against her core. How had he gotten so lucky to have the girl of his dreams returning his affections? 

No words were shared as they worked together to rid each other of their remaining clothing. Rey turned her back to him after he’d helped her to remove her jeans. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Ben let his eyes travel down her elegant spine. 

They were both down to their underwear; Ben in his boxers and Rey in a lacy thong. Her ass was a work of art. Ben kissed her neck and down the slope of her back. He cupped her bottom in his hand, squeezing her soft flesh. He planted a tentative kiss on her other cheek. 

She turned over her shoulder, leaning back on her elbows on the blanket. His eyes trailed down to her chest. Her tits were perfect. Perky with tight, dusky rose nipples. He leaned forward and took a tight bud between his lips. 

Rey slipped her hand between their bodies and stroked him through his briefs. Before he knew it, she was dove beneath the band of his underwear and wrapped her palm around his length. Ben released her nipple with a slick pop. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Rey, fuck, you’re perfect. Please, can I… can I eat you out?” 

“Yes.” Rey grinned, lifting her hips in an invitation for him to remove her panties. 

He trailed the lacy fabric down her thighs. Once she was completely bare before him, he finally let himself take her in.

Her thighs fell open and he gazed at her core. Ben brushed his fingers against her slit, teasing her. 

“Ben, please!” 

He settled himself between her splayed thighs, kissing the jut of her hip bone. Rey reached down to lace her fingers through his hair, then guided him to the apex of her thighs. His first kiss was gentle. Just a press of his lips against her clit. Rey’s thighs closed around his head, trapping him between her legs. 

Ben smirked before lavishing all his attention to her wet pussy; licking, sucking, and nibbling. He looked up from his vantage point, enjoying the sight of her nipples hardening in the cool autumn night. 

He slipped a finger inside her core, her walls squeezing around his digit. Ben groaned against her core imagining how amazing it would feel to have her tight cunt wrapped around his cock. He moved his finger in and out of her, making sure to rub that special spot inside. Her grip on his hair tightened as she rolled her hips, seeking release. 

Ben sucked her clit between his lips at the exact moment that she fell over the edge. Her walls fluttered around his fingers and he lapped up her release. 

Rey panted for breath and reached her arms out for him. Ben crawled up her body, kissing each of her breasts before finding her lips. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back until she was cupping his ass through his boxer briefs. 

“Take these off,” Rey commanded. 

Ben was all too happy to oblige. He shucked his underwear off. Rey reached for his cock and stroked him a few times before guiding him to her entrance. 

“You sure?” Ben questioned. 

Rey simply nodded as she notched him in place. He entered her in one smooth stroke, both of them gasping as he bottomed out inside her. She felt amazing. So tight and warm. It was like her cunt was made for him. 

“You are incredible,” Ben said as he started to move. 

Rey kissed him, swallowing his moans as she met thrust for thrust. Ben pushed her leg up so he could reach deeper inside her. God, he wanted to do this everyday for the rest of his life…. If only she would let him. 

Her breasts jiggled enticingly with every snap of his hips. He felt his balls tighten, signaling his impending orgasm. He slipped his hand between their bodies and thumbed at her clit. Ben leaned down and took a nipple between his lips, sucking at the tight little bud. 

“I’m so close,” Ben moaned. “Should I…” 

He didn’t have to finish his sentence. Rey cupped his bottom and held him in place. 

“I have an IUD. Please, I want to feel you.”

Ben almost came at her words, he rubbed her clit in swift circles, needing to feel her release. Rey let out a moan as her walls fluttered around his cock. Her second orgasm milked him of his own release. He came with a groan, filling her to the brim with his spend. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Each of them relishing in the warmth of each others bodies. The bonfire was starting to burn low, the scent of cedar filling the autumn air. 

When Ben finally pulled out, groaning at the loss of her warmth, he clutched Rey’s cheek and kissed her softly. 

“We can go inside. My house is on the property. You can get cleaned up and if you want… you can stay the night,” he offered. 

Rey grinned. “I’d like that, Ben.” 

***

**THREE YEARS LATER**

  
  


“Hello Gourdgeous,” Ben called out as his wife started placing the pumpkins on the bench. 

Rey rolled her eyes playfully before closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and rising up on her toes to kiss him. 

“You’re so corny, babe,” Rey joked, giving his ass a playful pat. 

He couldn’t help but smile. Rey  _ did  _ look gorgeous in her plaid shirt and knee high brown boots. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky. After the day they’d met, they’d dated exclusively and one year later, they were married. Now, three years after the first time they met, Ben couldn’t be happier.

Rey kissed him once more on the lips before crossing over to the pumpkins and rifling through the miniature ones. When she turned back around, Rey handed Ben a small pumpkin that fit in the palm of his hand. She clasped her hands together and bit her lower lip. 

“What’s this?” Ben asked. 

“Read it.” 

He held the pumpkin up and his eyes widened at the beautiful script written across the shell. 

_ Our Little Pumpkin.  _

“Rey, are you….?” his voice trailed off before he could finish the question. 

“Yes.” Rey nodded, tears filling her eyes. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, kissing her hair as proud tears of his own rolled down his cheeks. 

“I love you,” Ben declared. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, babe.” 

***

Later that afternoon, Ben and Rey walked up to the ticket stall where his mother was seated. Ben tossed the mini pumpkin at his mother, who caught it with ease. 

She read the inscription and jumped up so fast Ben was worried she was going to hurt her back. 

“It’s about time!” Leia cried, hugging both of them tightly. His mother had been pestering them about grandchildren since the day they were married. She loved Rey like she was her own daughter. It had always warmed Ben’s heart. 

Ben leaned into Rey and kissed her temple. 

_ Time,  _ he thought.  _ We have all the time in the world. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta that shall remain nameless until the reveal.


End file.
